Your Self
by Rissya
Summary: OS"Kau tahu, aku terus mencarimu. Berharap akan melihat sosokmu di antara antrian orang-orang itu. Dan asal kau tahu juga, aku masih terus menunggumu disini. Tapi kenapa kau tetap tidak kembali?" just a fanfic of HaeHyuk. Warning: OOC Genderswicth


Title : Your Self

Pair : HaeHyuk

Warning : OOC Typo(s) Genderswitch Gaje

Musim gugur telah datang lagi. Angin yang berhembus terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Tapi sekali lagi, aku berada disini. Di tempat dimana kau meniggalkanku saat itu. Aku tidak akan kesini kalau saja Kibum tidak memaksaku menemaninya. Aku merasa bahwa segala sesuatu disini masih tetap sama. Stand makanan itu. Antrian panjang itu. Mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Hari saat kita bersenang-senang bersama. Kau tahu, aku terus mencarimu. Berharap akan melihat sosokmu di antara antrian orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin aku bisa melihat dirimu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku-bangku itu. Dan asal kau tahu juga, aku masih terus menunggumu disini. Tapi kenapa kau tetap tidak kembali?

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bahkan bulan demi bulan telah berlalu sejak kau menghilang. Tapi kenangan tentangmu masih selalu ada dalam ingatanku. Saat kita bermain-main disini, di Fantastic Lost Land ini. Aku masih ingat saat kita naik _roller coaster_ itu. Yah, walaupun kau tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang cita-cita kebanggaanmu itu. Lalu kita berdua duduk di bangku di samping pohon itu. Ya, aku sekarang mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mengingat semua yang telah kita lakukan. Juga mengingat tentang ocehan-ocehanmu itu. Aku mengingatnya saat mendongakkan kepala dan memandang sang surya. Ya, matahari di langit yang bersinar redup karena tertutup awan itulah yang mengingatkanku. Membuat sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Semua orang bilang bahwa aku adalah wanita yang tegar. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tegar. Tapi, aku harus selalu berusaha tegar di hadapan mereka semua. Aku tidak mau membuat siapapun khawatir. Hei, kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Kau hanya bilang bahwa kau akan pergi sebentar seraya melambai ke arahku. Dalam sekejap kau telah menghilang, seiring dengan turunnya sang mentari dari tahtanya di atas sana. Dan kau membuatku terus menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu kepulanganmu. Aku ingat bahwa kau berjanji untuk segera kembali. Karena itu, kuharap kau cepat kembali, dan memenuhi janjimu itu.

Setiap kali aku berhubungan dengan sesuatu tentangmu, hatiku terasa sakit. Kenangan akan hari-hari kita memintas di benakku, membuat hatiku semakin tersayat. Hari-hari tanpamu begitu suram, kau tahu? Seakan-akan setiap hari selalu mendung. Hari-hari berlalu bergitu saja, begitu cepat tapi juga begitu lambat. Ah... Entahlah... Aku merindukanmu. Aku berharap kau ada disini. Kita bisa bermain dan bercakap-cakap. Kita juga bisa bertengkar seperti biasa... Yah, setidaknya aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti Kibum. Dia bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darimu kepergianmu. Dia bisa membuatku tetap ceria.

Setiap orang berusaha bertahan hidup demi seseorang yang mereka sayangi, demi seseorang yang penting bagi mereka. Orang yang telah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga itu, pasti merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup. Tidak heran bahwa akhirnya mereka bunuh diri atau menjadi sosok yang menyendiri, tak terjangkau oleh siapapun lagi. Aku... Tidak mau menjadi seperti itu. Karena itu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun yang kusayangi dan yang sayang kepadaku. Ayahku, ibuku, teman-temanku... Mereka adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan kau... Adalah salah satunya. Aku mencoba belajar dari sang mentari. Dia selalu menyinari alam ini. Walaupun malam, ia tetap ada. Walaupun mendung menutupinya, ia tetap bersinar. Dan saat awan menghilang dan siang telah kembali, dia akan memancarkan sinarnya lagi ke alam ini. Dan kau tahu, kadang aku mendengar suaramu. Seperti sang mentari, walau kau tidak terlihat, aku tahu bahwa kau tetap ada.

Tidak perlu menangis. Lagi pula menangis tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Tidak akan bisa membuat orang yang telah pergi kembali lagi. Tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi lebih baik aku terus berusaha dan pantang menyerah! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kumiliki untuk terus terpuruk karena keadaan. Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang berguna dengan apa yang aku miliki. Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu? Karena saat itu kau tidak mengatakan 'selamat tinggal', berarti kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan walaupun kau menghilang bersama terbenamnya matahari, aku tahu bahwa matahari itu pasti kembali terbit bersamamu. Ingatlah janjimu waktu itu, karena aku memang selalu mengingatmu.

Aku... Sebenarnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku masih tetap seperti saat kau menghilang. Masih tetap seorang gadis yang 'lemah'.Tapi, sekarang aku lebih bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku berusaha untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Seperti kau menegakkan keadilan yang kau katakan itu. Yah, tapi aku tidak menghilang begitu saja seperti yang kau lakukan itu! Huh!

Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku akan menahan air mataku. Aku janji padamu. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun juga. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang tegar, agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Agar aku tidak malu saat kau pulang nanti. Kita tidak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal kan? Kau sudah berjanji untuk kembali. Jadi aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali. Lagipula, saat aku memejamkan mataku, aku bisa melihatmu... Kau selalu ada di depanku. Ya. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasa bahwa kau selalu ada di dekatku. Bersamaku. Lucu ya. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kau harus selalu mengingatku juga ya! Iyakan, Donghae?

"Hyukkie! Kenapa kau berdiri disitu terus sih? Tempatnya disana lho, disana!", seru Kibum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah panggung besar dengan dekorasi yang meriah. "Ayo cepat~ Nanti kita ketinggalan!"

"Eh iya, maaf ya...", ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Pasti memikirkan Donghae ya~?", goda Kibum.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum seraya melemparkan pandangannya ke langit biru di atas sana.

"Ayo cepat, sudah mulai tuh!", ujar Eunhyuk seraya menarik tangan Kibum.

Kibum hanya bisa menatap heran karena perubahan sikap Eunhyuk itu. Tapi akhirnya ia ikut tersenyum.

Kedua gadis itu pun berbaur dengan penonton lain di depan panggung besar itu, menikmati pertunjukan musik yang disajikan disana.

FIN

Gimana-gimana terlalu pendek yah? U,u

Miaaaaaan aku udah semaksimal mungkin hehehehe

Last word mind to review? :D


End file.
